During the coming year three studies presently underway will be completed. The first, a field validity study in which the independent variables are combinations of interviewing techniques and each of which has independently proven effective in improving reporting in household interviews, will be completed. A second study will develop techniques and test them for effectiveness of the use of specific cues to assist respondents in more effective memory retrieval. The third study consists of further development of techniques useful by researchers in identifying "bad" questions, and diagnosing the difficulty (nature of difficulty). These include measures of linguistic or comprehension difficulty and complexity of task.